the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Nakamura
'Approval:' switched 'Appearance and Personality' Shiro is a tall, lean young man, with sky blue hair and hazel gold eyes. His right eye is covered by long bangs. Shiro is one of 4 children, the second youngest and by far the most average of all his siblings. Shiro has a gentle attitude towards life and is very well liked in Kumo. While typicially very sociable, Shiro is easily overwhelmed by powerful personalities and can tense up in high stress situations, when he needs to stay level headed the most. He likes to garden and often takes treks to springs to collect the nutrient rich waters to help his garden of medicinal plants grow better. Shiro's talents lie in his water manipulation, which he manifests with Bubble Ninjutsu, allowing him the versatility of all that offers. Shiro wears a white and blue tunic with gold accents, light colored pants and good traveling boots with a slight heel, provides a nice satisfying click sound on solid surfaces. When it's time for a mission he dons very light armor in the form of shoulder guards and gloves. Shiro is a wonderful singer, but doesn't like to sing in front of people he doesn't know. He's a gifted dancer, but keeps quiet about his passion for it, however in combat he uses his balance and grace to outmaneuver his enemies. 'Stats' (Total:199) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 26 ' 'Chakra Levels: 25 ' 'Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 165 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Specialist ' 'Chunin: Paper Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: Legendary Armor-Sonzai ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 25 Banked feats: 4 Water Release #Bubble Ninjutsu- Catch and Release- Shiro creates a bubble (of various size if necessary) to trap an object or person, after doing so he will cause the bubble to burst damaging anything or anyone inside of it. For a more practical purpose, this can be used to hold objects that are dangerous to hold, or carry heavy things. (10) #Bubble Ninjutsu- Barrage- Shiro fires off a barrage of hundreds of bubbles at long range that will slam into his target and burst. Can be used to hit a wide area with weaker attacks or a concentrated attacks with will do more damage. (20) #Protective Bubble- Shiro quickly creates a sturdy dome of water around himself and nearby allies, protecting them from incoming attacks.(20) #Hydromancy- Shiro creates a large amount of water that he'll gather around him, he can then decide to attack in a dome shape around his body (10ft radius) or fire the water in a straight line with extreme force at a much greater distance.(40 cp) #Oceans Crushing Grip- Shiro, using a large amount of water from a pre-existing body of water or from water he creates, forms a giant water arm and hand. Dubbed his Multi-Functional siege tool, Shiro can use the giant arm to smash, slap, flick, push, grab(but not bind!!) etc. cp Medical Specialist #'Mystical Palm Technique' -This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. #'Pentacle Healing' - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2x the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign.(40) Paper Ninjutsu #Paper Binding Grasp- Shiro will send hundreds of pieces of paper at once to create chains of sorts to grasp his target before anchoring themselves in the ground.(20 cp bind, 10 to maintain) #Swan Bomb- Shiro creates a very simple looking paper swan that's loaded with paper bombs, though one wouldn't know it unless they could sense chakra, Shiro will send it towards his target. Once he chooses, the bombs will cause a massive explosion.(20) #Bombardment(JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE)- Shiro partially turns his body to paper and he unleashes a barrage of hundreds of paper bombs upon a target location, decimating the area that he attacks. cp AOE #Paper Clones- Shiro creates an exact clone of himself using paper, when the clone is destoryed it'll poof, scattering paper bombs in the area surrounding it dealing damage equal to remaining CP in the clone. normal clone mechanics #Butterflies- A technique refined by Shiro that turns a simple trick into a deadly attack. Shiro creates doezens of paper butterflies that will cluster as a single unti and lacerate a target causing deep cuts and heavy bleeding if it connects. This ability travels nearly silently and can make for useful assassination tool 35 to continue the swarms attack Legendary Armor #Sonzai- Silvery white robes donned by those who sought to bring good to those around them. In regular day he wears the robes open with a teal belt at the midsection. When he's doing something that requires a more proffesional look, he closes the robes giving it the appearance of a doctors coat. The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round #'Flight:' Shiro's armor, when needed will create big pair paper white wings on which Shiro can fly. For casual travel purposes however he can simply hover. (Passive) #'Dancing Armor:' This armor grants the wearer enhanced speed whenever the wearer channels chakra through it. (20cp/round +8 speed) #'Chakra Reserves:' Chakra is stored into the armor. The user can activate the stored chakra, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Rank 1- 30 #'Chakra Reserves: Rank 2- 65' Others/Stats/Equipment #Stats +7 x4 Equipment *(4) Chakra Conducting Staff (Functions as bubble blower for bubble jutsu) *(9) Three Chakra Pills *(1) Summoning Grimoire (Same function as scroll, aesthetically a medium book Shiro keeps on his person) *(3) Set of Kunai *(2) 10 cp Ice Bomb *(0) Bilkix The Hawk-Once per mission, Bilkix can be sent off to scout for his owner. He may go either up to a half mile in one direction, or within a 100 foot radius of his owner. Upon his return, he will report to his owner all that his little hawk eyes have seen. He cannot detect chakra, but he is great at spotting tracks, trails, the occasional trap, and not so well camouflaged ninjas. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 122,000 * 35k from Jeanne * Ryo left: 67,000 * -20k For feat change * -35k For Bilkix the Hawk 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 177' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 4 QP-14 ' '''Critical Structure Assault QP-3 Ryo-1500 Returning the Relic QP-3 Ryo-1500 Squad 4 The Phoenix Rises QP-4 Ryo-2000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Case_of_Ikeda QP-4 Ryo-2000 B-Rank: 6' QP- 23 ' Missing Relic QP-3 Ryo-1500 Desert Temple QP-4 Ryo-2000 Legendary Armor Sonzai obtained Awakening QP-4 Ryo-2000 Festival of Blossoming Explosions'Qp-4 Ryo-2000 'Shia the Buff QP-4 Ryo-2000 (Chunin Exam) Tragedy in Red QP-4 Ryo-2000 ' '''C-Rank: 1 QP-4 ' '''Sea Monster Slayers QP-4 Ryo-2000 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 33' QP-110 ' A Lesson In Defensive Tactics [Shiro S-rank RP 1 ] (7-21-17) QP-3 Ryo-1500 A Watchful Eye (4-6-2017) QP-3 Ryo-1500 A Sound Arrival (3-14-17) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Family Time at Last (2-25-17) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Setting Up Camp (2-14-17 <3) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Follow Up (2-11-17) QP-1 Ryo-500 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5on19q/heading_out_isamu_mianyi_and_blast/ Heading out! (1-27-17) QP-3 Ryo-1500 A Cloudy Debut (1-17-17) QP-3 Ryo-1500 Research (10-18-16) QP-1 Ryo-500 Through The Mountain Pass (9-25-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 Justice Rains From Above (9-18-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 They're Really Biting Today! (8-14-16) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Port Town Redux (8-10-16) QP-2(one taken) Ryo-1000) Trial Run (8-10-16) QP- 4 Ryo-2000 A Relix Obtained(8-7-16) QP-3 Ryo-1500 Temple in the woods (7-16-16) QP-3 Ryo-1500 Food Time in the Leaf! (7-11-16) QP-1 Ryo-500 Practice maks perfect (7-02-16) QP-3 Ryo-1500 ' 'A Queit Evening (6-25-16) Qp-1 Ryo-500 [SKIRMISH Somewhere In The Land Of Fire] QP-3 Ryo-1500 Hit The Road! (6-10-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 A Return Trip to Ame (5-31-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 The bustling Port Town (5-26-16) Qp-4 Ryo-2000 A Quick Trip to the Mainland (5-1-2016) QP-5 Ryo-2500 Training(3-27-16)QP-1 Ryo-500 ' 'Kumo Spring Festival (4-5-16)QP-2 Ryo-1000 Arrival at the Destination (4-10-16)Qp-5 Ryo-2500 Escort and recovery (Skirmish)(4-1-16)Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Entering The Land of Hot Water (3-29-16) Qp-5 Ryo-2500 Back at the House(4-19-16) Qp-8 Ryo-4000 A day of dightseeing? (3-15-16)QP-8 ryo-4000 We've Arrived! (3-8-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 Crossroads(2/29/16) QP-4 Ryo-2000 Overseen: 10 QP-31 Tear Open The Gates 'QP-2 Ryo-1000 'An Arms Race Q{-4 Ryo-2000 Of Bears and Men QP-3 Ryo-1500 Danger: Rage Man Strikes! QP-2 Ryo-1000 Hidden Beneath The Earth QP-2 Ryo-1000 Task Force Aquad 3 Clear the Path! QP-4 Ryo-2000 Gatekeepers QP-4 Ryo-2000 The Girl With Two Hundred Eyes QP-4 Ryo-2000 The Trouble With Big Rabbits QP-4 Ryo-2000 [Skirmish} The Demon Snake Twins Awake!(6-10-16) QP-2 Ryo-1000 'History and Story' Shiro is one of 4 children, he has 3 sisters, two older (20 and 24, the eldest is adopted) and a younger sister, 14. He's incredibly plain and doesn't stick out aside from his skill as an apothecary and his ability to manipulate water. When his father fell ill, Shiros, his siblings and mother agreed that they would work hard to get the money to help him. Shiro quickly learned medicinal skills and began a garden to grow the necessary plants to help his father. His mother is a high ranking Shinobi in Kumo, and respected hunter, his eldest sister is an ANBU, his second eldest sister is a weapons master and his little sister is skilled in ninjutsu and it's application. Shiro was raised in a loving home and his family supports each other as best they can. Shiro makes money by selling extra poultices and doing work as a healer. Category:Character Category:Kumogakure